The Meaning of Love
by robodiscoX3
Summary: ObiWan Kenobi always followed the Jedi Code. He would never lose his job over something as foolish as falling in love. That is, until a young Jedi new to the Counsel turns his world upside down and shows him the true meaning of love...


Hello everyone! This is my first story, so I hope you like it! It takes place between episodes 2 and 3. I won't delay you anymore with chit chat, so… on with the story!

Chapter 1

The circle of the Jedi counsel lay still in their seats. Mace Windu was speaking of current affairs and updating the people on the war at hand. Obi-Wan Kenobi knew in his mind that he should be paying close attention during this important meeting, but today his head was in another place. He starred blankly out the large, vast windows. It was raining today. The weather was never usually like this; he sensed something was off.

The meeting was about to come to a closing when Mace made one last announcement.

"People, we have a new Jedi who has been elected to the counsel"

From the back of the room suddenly arose a figure that made its way to the center of the circle. It was a tall young woman, who looked around the age of Anakin. She had long wavy golden hair and bright hazel eyes that contrasted well with her dark exotic skin. She fashioned a short green robe with a white knee-length skirt and tan boots. Attached to her belt was a light saber.

Obi-Wan was finally able to pull himself out of his inattentiveness just in time to see exactly who this new Jedi was.

"This is Solaris" Mase concluded. The girl bowed for her audience.

"It is a great honor to be working with such powerful Jedi. I thank you all so much".

Her voice rang like a thousand bells through Obi-Wan's mind. Her demeanor simply exuded elegance. Master Obi caught himself starring at her; she caught him starring as well. She shot him a quaint smile, but he figured it was out of politeness. How rude I am for gawking! He thought as he removed himself from his seat and made his way out of the room.

"Master Obi-Wan?" came the angelic voice from behind him

"Yes?" His heart was suddenly beating more rapidly as he turned and faced the girl.

"It is you! Oh, you won't remember me. We have never met. But I have heard great things about you in my past!" The girl held out her hand, "I am Solaris. It's very nice to meet you".

Obi-Wan grasped her hand and shook it once "Likewise, my dear! Now tell me, how is it that you know of me?"

Solaris took a deep breath, as though she was about to tell him a very important secret.

"My father knew your master. Qui-gon Gin, is it?"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. He nodded in response.

"Well, he was a good friend of my father's. He told him once of a young and powerful padawan he was training. He said that he had amazing potential, and would grow up to be just the Jedi the counsel was looking for". Solaris smiled, "I guess he was right all along".

Obi-Wan's face flushed red with flattery. "Thank you, ma'am".

"Please, call me Solaris" she replied with yet another stunning grin.

Obi-Wan always did his best to push his emotions away. He was a much disciplined man for someone his age. His job as a part of the Jedi counsel was his life. Losing his job meant killing all he had ever worked for. All he had ever lived for. To Obi-Wan, love was not worth tearing your world apart over. Then again, Obi-Wan had never experienced the joys of falling in love. And he never planned to.

The girl's smile may have been charming, but as usual, Obi-Wan simply brushed it off.

"Master!" came a yell that seemed to get closer, "Master! How are you?"

A tall young man with long brown hair eyes the color of the ocean came dashing into the entrance of the circle shaped temple.

"Master Obi-Wan! How was the meeting?" the man asked.

"It went well" the Master lied. He honestly didn't know, seeing as how he was not being very alert today.

The man turned and faced the woman at his Master's side.

"Well, hello there. You must be the new Jedi on the counsel. My name is Anakin Skywalker, and you?"

"I'm Solaris. It's very nice to meet you, Anakin!" she replied, "Are you Master Obi's padawan?"

Anakin chuckled. "I used to be".

Solaris gave off a little chuckle herself. Obi-Wan couldn't understand why she was always smiling. Why was she such a happy girl? And how the hell did she evenget here in the first place? Who was her master? And how did she know his Master? Obi-Wan wanted to know more about her; he wanted to figure her out. But at the same time, she only just a distraction to him.

So as usual, Obi-Wan put his feelings of suspicion behind him.

There was no room in a Jedi's head for a girl like her.

Ok so that was chapter one! I know it wasn't exactly great; usually my stories have longer chapters. But it will get better I promise! Please review me with your feedback!


End file.
